


Untitled

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of luxury during a frustrating day. (Slight JJ/Hotch implication.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/gifts).



The chocolate was expensive. Too expensive, really, but it had been one of those days. Not horrific in terms of body count, thank goodness, although the piles of folders stacked around her desk reminded her that was only the illusion of distance speaking. JJ ripped into the fancy cardboard package, imagining it was stupid-Paul-with-stupid-Fox-News's head. She took more time with the foil, tearing it slowly from one edge, feeling it open like paper around a Christmas present. The smell wafted up almost immediately. Dark chocolate and cinnamon, and a little something more.

She broke off the first rectangle, enjoying the forceful click and snap that traveled through her fingers. Her hand trembled slightly as she brought it to her lips at last. JJ had to close her eyes as the chocolate started to melt across her tongue, bitter and sweet and spicy from the smallest amount chili peppers. It was the most intense physical sensation other than orgasm or feeling her finger tighten on the trigger, and she let herself get lost in it until the piece was gone.

She opened her eyes--and Hotch was there, head leaning in and one hand wrapped around the doorframe. She might have jumped, but she was so blissed out on chocolate, and his expression was so comical, that it took all the shock right out of her. He must have come over to ask her something and found her in the middle of her chocolate bacchanal. His eyes were wide and he still hadn't managed to say anything.

JJ smiled as sweetly as she could manage. "Was there something you wanted?" she purred.

Hotch swallowed hard, shook his head, and popped out of her line of sight like he'd been yanked. JJ covered her mouth with her hands and let out the laugh she'd been holding in.

Oh, yeah. She definitely felt better now.


End file.
